dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat
The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat is the second installment of The Beginning Adventure Trilogy. Summary Previously, our heroes learn that it may seem that not all of the Sith have been eradicated. After having a meeting the team decide to go search for any more living Jedi out in the galaxy, to have a chance of prevent another event like Order 66 take place and everything they worked for destroyed. So, the team have gone into the galaxy to start their mission. But they find that an old enemy has returned but with a new leader. And they may get help from an unlikely ally. Plot Opening Crawl/At the Spaceport The Film opens explaining how our heroes learned that the Sith may still be intact, so The Riders go out on a mission to found Jedi who have survived Order 66 and return them to the temple. As the Space Duke is at a spaceport where the team are inside having a rest as Hiccup crosses off another planet they searched on a map. And, then notes that the task is proving to be harder than they thought. But Sharon is sure they will found Jedi as the records claimed a few hundred managed to survive. As the Crusaders are at another table having a drink as they are talking about the possibility of their old enemies returning. While Scootaloo thinks they might return, Sweetie Belle claims that are not coming back. But then they hear a familiar voice from behind them. Then they look back and see some of their old friends; Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. (A Penguin Space Crew that worked for the Federation and that they once joined on many adventures). As they catch up with each other for a moment as the Crusaders point out many things that changed with them since last time they seen each other, (mainly their Cutie Marks, Dragons, New Padawans, Sweetie Belle and Button's marriage and children). But the Penguins haven't had much of interesting things happen with them. For the Federation collapsed when the Galactic Empire took over and it left them doing odd jobs for enough credits to afford ship parts and food. As the Crusaders then share of their mission at hand, Midgel then remembers that they once helped a Jedi Knight before. One who went by the name of "Katswell". And they also knows she resides on Tatooine, in a secret home far out in the desert. And they could take them to her. As the Crusaders share this with the rest of the team. Who agree to let the Rockhopper Crew lead them to Katswell. As they board the ships and take off, with the Rockhopper (the Penguins' ship) leading the way. Changling Order Attack! Meanwhile, out on another planet, "Solarize". A small village is under attack being done by a new Changling army called "The Changling Order" lead by ther new ruler, Marge (Chrysalis' younger sister) and General Hornet. After Changling Trooper PTR-3541-SN is deployed, PTR-3009-SN is hit with blaster fire by a Wonderbolt Pilot who is on a recon mission. PTR-3541-SN goes to help his squadmate, but his wound proves fatal, and in his final moments, PTR-3009-SN smears his blood on PTR-3541-SN's helmet before dying, deeply affecting PTR-3541-SN. After securing the area, the remaining villagers are herded into the town square. Wheres Marge interrogates the top head of the village, asking her where the Crystal Empire is. But the village head claims she is nothing like Chrysalis and will never be like her sister. Growing impatient, Marge kills the village head by striking him down with her lightsaber. The Wonderbolt takes a shot at Marge from cover, but Marge casually stops the blaster bolt in mid-air with the Force. The Wonderbolt is captured, and Marge decides to interrogate her further back on their ship. )as 2 Changling Troopers take the Wonderbolt's chopper with them in hopes to use its radio to find the location of the Crystal Empire. Before leaving, Hornet asks what to do with the crowd of captive villagers, and Marge orders them all slaughtered. Changling Trooper PTR-3541-SN is horrified as the massacre plays out in front of him, remaining motionless and not firing his weapon. To Tatooine!/searching everywhere Back with the team, they arrive on Tatooine. After the ships land, the Penguins explain they're a little rusty of remember where Katswell is, but they know someone else in Tatooine who knows Katswell. In which they start off in Mos Eisley. As the Penguins go to some of their colleagues on Tatooine, they ask if they know where Katswell is (making sure to keep her position as a Jedi as a secret). But many of them don't know where she is. But they soon find someone who gives them a clue, but on the way there, the Pie Twins get separated from the group. And at the same time, a tall figure wearing a modified Motorcycle helmets watches the 2 young foals closely and follows behind. Stormtrooper Chase/Meet Kitty Katswell Just as the Pie Twins try to find the group again, they end taking a wrong turn where there's a group of Stormtroopers! Whom of which tell the 2 to not move, but they run off instead with the Stormtroopers racing behind them. But then they run into the figure from before who then draws a shotgun, leaving them trapped between the figure and the Stormtroopers as the figure shouts: "Get Down!" When the twins do, she shoots down one of the Troopers, as she grabs the 2 foals and shields them from Blaster fire. As she throws them into a building on the side and then she shoots down the troopers, giving the twins a chance to escape. But then more troopers appear, but then the twins come to some speeders and then take one as the other troopers get on their own and chase them. As the figure then gives chase on a motorcycle. The chase then heads through a canal as the Stormtroopers fire at the Twins' speeder, but they do not score any hit. As the figure drives along side the speeders fire upon the troopers with her shotgun. As the Troopers then start ramming the Twins' speeder, the figure then drives her motorcycle off a ramp and into the canal as the troopers try to cut her off but she zooms by them and grabs the 2 foals, putting them onto her own motorcycle while their speeder crashes. As she then shoots out the Stormtrooper Speeders' steering vanes causing them to spiral out of control and crash, causing a fire explosion. As the figure stops the motorcycle and holds out her shotgun any trooper but none come out as she then drives off. Soon as the motorcycle reaches a homestead far from the town, it stops as the twins, dazed and surprised hop off. And, They then ask how did she know that there were Stormtroopers in Tatooine and how did she know to come save them. The figure explains she sensed it, in which the twins realize that the figure is sensitive to the Force! As the figure asks what were they doing, wandering around Tatooine by themselves. Sugardrop explains that they got separated from their group whilst searching for a Jedi Knight named: "Katswell". The figure then ponders over the name for a moment as Gumdrop asks if she knows her, in which the figure removes her helmet, showing she's a cat. As she explains, she is Katswell. At the hideout Kitty then brings the 2 foals to her hideout where a muscular dog is. Named Dudley Puppy. Who is also a Jedi Knight. As Kitty explains how she and Dudley been staying in Tatooine since they went into hiding. As she goes on with their story, a unique equine filly walks into the room. Whom explains that she is a Dragony, (part pony, part dragon). And introduces herself as Hanah Streaker. And she tells them she's Kitty's Padawan Learner. Then she explains about how she lost her Parents to the Galactic Empire, and was left to fend for herself. But she was able to salvage what she could from her old home and built herself a shelter outside Tatooine. Where she did a few odd jobs and took what she could from Stormtroopers. And then when Kitty and Dudley arrived, Hanah jumped into one of their attacks on a troop of Stormtroopers, and after the 3 escaped. Dudley then offered for Hanah to join them, but at first, Hanah wasn't sure but then when Kitty's Lightsaber called to her, and she accepted the offer. As Kitty took her under her wing. Then the twins explained about their team's mission to bring back Jedi to the New Republic. Dudley was more than willing to join in as Kitty pondered it over then said that she was up to keep the Jedi Order intact. As she was one of the top Jedi Knights of the Order before Order 66. As she tell Hanah to gather her things so they can set off at once. Meet the Toy Troop/the Toy's story Back with the rest of team, they are continuing to search for Kitty but then, Peachy Heart, Thompson, and Joe Joey briefly stop to take a rest but in the progress, they are also separated from the team, and by the time they notice, more Stormtroopers have already come in. And, they chase down the 3, as they notice some figures in the far distance and race towards them calling for help but then when they're in the view, they see a T-Rex, A Big Piggy Bank, and a Huge Slinky Dog! As they race back the Stormtroopers then start to restrain them as the T-Rex chargers them and knocks them down as the Piggy Bank gets furious and starts beating up the troopers as the Slinky Dog wraps himself around them, giving the Piggy Bank a chance to disarm the troopers of their blasters as he then sets their thermal detonators to explode as the Slinky Dog flings the Stormtroopers as they blow up, while the T-Rex roars at the spot where the troopers blew up. As they come over to the foals and help them to their feet as the Slinky Dog asks if they're okay. Which Peachy assures that they are. Then a Talking Potato walks over, who then asks the foals what they're doing as he then asks them if they're Force Sensitive. When Joe says yes, the male Potato then starts asking them ridiculous questions about them being with the Sith. Before a female Potato walks over and tells him they can't assume they're Sith without even getting to know them. As a Cowgirl then walks over to them and asks the foals where they came from as Thompson explains of their mission and also add they're the children of Jedi Masters Button Mash and Sweetie Belle. In which the Cowgirl is quite impressed as they've heard many stories of the Daring Dragon Riders, whom are quite famous in many parts of the galaxy. As she shares that there's some Jedi with them at the moment. As she brings them to a Space Ranger and Sheriff. In which Thompson recognizes the Space Ranger as he takes out a comic book which has the same Space Ranger in it. It was Buzz Lightyear! As he then asks him if he really is Buzz Lightyear, whom answers yes and notes that he noticed his comic book, as he adds that it's a very popular series he wrote. Which Joe is amazed to hear that he wrote his own Comics, as Thompson asks if he can sign them, which Buzz does as he then shares about how he became a Jedi Knight, as the sheriff introduces himself as Woody. And explains that he's Buzz's Padawan Learner. As they head to their shelter where a 3 green aliens, Teddy Bear, High-pitched Dog, a Monkey, a Stuffed Zebra, and a clumsy, stuffed Giraffe are also in. As Woody then gives the foals the backstory of their troop. Starting off with how Buzz was the First Space Ranger of the Galactic Alliance to join the Jedi Order. And that, during the time he served in the Jedi Order, he was one of the top ranked Jedi in the Order, and was skilled in fighting Mandalorians who tried to oppose the Jedi Order. Then, near the end of the Clone Wars, he came across Woody and his gang. Whom were having their own problems with some tough separatists lead by Lotso. And, that he's been hunting them down to execute them. As they rally themselves together with help from others, they soon are ready to fight Lotso and his goons. And, soon they beat Lotso's army but he is no where to be seen. And they make their leave. Where Woody is found to be Force Sensitive and Buzz takes him in as his apprentice. Then when Order 66 was unleashed, Buzz was about to shoot down all of the turned Clones that tries to get them, so they then got into his ship and flew away to hiding. And, they landed on Tatooine. As the Giraffe (whom is named Getup), asks the 3 foals why they are wandering around Tatooine by themselves in the First Place, but Peachy explains that she and siblings got separated from their parents and the team they were with, whom were searching for Jedi who survived Order 66 and bring them back to the temple. Woody is more than willing to return to the temple, as is Buzz. As they get ready to set off. Wind Streak Interrogated/Marge's rage Meanwhile, the Changing team return to their ship just outside of Solarize, as Changling Trooper PTR-3541-SN is overwhelmed with emotions because of the death of his squadmate and the massacre of the villagers. He ducks inside an empty shuttle to take his helmet off, breathing heavily, but Hornet notices him and tells him to submit his blaster for inspection, having earlier noticed that he did not fire a shot. He agrees to it and requests to go have a rest, she grants him with this. As the changling goes into the rec room and then collapses on a couch and falls asleep. But then he has a nightmare of a previous task he and his troop were doing, as they're murdering Fillies and Colts, and then one filly came up to him and begged him to help her, but one of his comrades shot her. As the changling then woke up with a start. Haunted by the dream and knowing he would be punished and re-evaluated for not firing on the villagers, and with his faith in the Changling Order severely shaken, he decides to desert. Meanwhile, after failed attempts of torturing Wind Streak for vital information about the Crystal Empire's location, Marge uses her mind probe Force power to pry the information from Wind Streak's mind. But she only gets little info. As she then goes into another room and ignites her saber and furiously swings it around, slashing the walls. Before she stops and heads into another room where various pictures of herself and her family and Queen Chrysalis are hung on the walls. And, rants about how her older sister was always more liked by her mother as she throws a dart at a picture of Chrysalis. As she then looks at a picture of the Crystal Empire and tells herself she will soon find it and she will be the new ruler of it. Reunited with the team/Cazidy lends a hand Back on Tatooine, the others are now on the track to where Kitty is, but by now they notice the Pie Twins, are not with them, along with Peachy, Thompson, and Joe. But before they can even worry, they hear the sound of a motorcycle as Kitty then drives up with Dudley, Hanah, and the Pie Twins. And, then a small shuttle flies in as Peachy, Thompson, and Joe hop out of, along with the Toy Troop. After the introductions are given, a Tigle (a crossbreed creature of a tigle and eagle) named Cazidy walks in (she overheard their talking of Jedi) and informs them that she knows of a Jedi Master from the Planet Solarize. And, she can lead them to her. The Team agree and they take off into Space and srt course for Solarize. Escape the Changling Order! Returning to the CHangling Order ship, PTR-3541-SN decides to free Wind Streak, since he needs a pilot to escape. So he frees the mare from her cell and they make it to her chopper. But as the troopers open fire on it trying to stop it, PTR-3541-SN mans the chopper's M60, killing several of his former comrades in the hangar, and then disables the shuttle's turbolasers on the outside of the vessel. During the escape, Wind Streak asks the Changling his name, to which he explains that he has been raised from birth to be a Changling Trooper, and the serial number "PTR-3541-SN" is the only designation he has ever had. Not content with calling an equine a number, Wind Streak names the Changling "Peterson", from the PTRSN in his name. Peterson likes the name, and goes on to use it. As Wind Streak explains there's a remote village they can get to so they can contact the Republic for backup. But as the chopper flies in the planet's atmosphere, a TIE Fighter flies in and opens fire at them. While Peterson is able to shoot down the fighter, the Chopper's tail is shot out, and it crashes in the desert. Peterson manages to get out from the mangled chopper and finds Wind Streak knocked unconscious. After managing to free her from the pilot's chair. He then throws her on his back as he then takes the chopper's M60 and 2 ammo boxes. And then starts off into the desert to search for civilization. Arrival on Solarize At the same time, The Space Duke and Cazidy's shuttle come out of Hyperspace and and the team land on Solarize. Where they then make the long journey to where the Jedi Master is located. After a long journey through the desert, they come across a remote village where they stop to rest. As Cazidy then goes to one of the locals to ask if the Jedi Master is still around which he replies she is, and she's located at a remote settlement a few miles from the village. And, they set off again going through a long desert plain. Peterson meets the team/questioning Meanwhile, Peterson is still trudging on as he's slowly losing strength due to dehydration. Then he sees something approaching as he tries to call out but is too weak to utter a word. Then he can clearly see the team but his vision is fixed on Skyla. As he stares in awe as he comments: "Beautiful". Then he collapses on the ground, which Skyla sees and then has the team stop to help him. At first they're skeptical of helping a changling but seeing that a Wonderbolt is with him they help him anyway. In the Space Duke's Medical lab, Peterson and Wind Streak are being cared for as the team inspect Wind Streak's dogtags and vin number. And, find she is a part of a Wonderbolts team from a nearby system that was on a recon mission for Solarize, but was reported missing in action. Then Peterson soon awakens Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Hanah Streaker, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Green Aliens, Slinky, Gumpa, Little Mutt, Woeful, Stripey, Getup, Cazidy, Ember, Fire Baron, , , Peterson, Marge, General Hornet, and The Changling Order in Dragon Quest Adventures * The Storyline continues in The Beginning Adventure III: A New Force Awakens * Scenes * Opening Crawl/At the Spaceport * Changling Order Attack! * To Tatooine!/searching everywhere * Stormtrooper Chase/Meet Kitty Katswell * At the Hideout * Meet the Toy Troop/the Toy's story * Wind Streak Interrogated/Marge's rage * Reunited with the team/Cazidy lends a hand * Escape the Changling Order! * Arrival on Solarize * Peterson meets the team/questioning * * * * * * Duel with Marge/ * Soundtrack # Star Wars Opening Crawl (for the opening crawl) # (during the Changling Order attack) # The Mail Train Theme (when the Riders are searching for Kitty Katswell on Tatooine) # Terminator 2 - 03 - Escape from the galleria (T-1000) (when the Pie Twins try to escape the Stormtroopers and are rescued by Kitty Katswell) # Terminator 2: Judgment Day - The Canal Chase (during the Speeder Stormtrooper chase) # Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy